


Dog Fight

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Also Bottom Clyde, Also Bottom Craig, Blood, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mentions of Major Character Death, Mentions of kidnapping, Scratching, Top Clyde, Top Craig, Violent Sex, butt bleeding, dog fighting dynamics, human slavery, i cant believe i didnt just make it somewhat exclusive, i did everyone, its almost 3 am im too weak to tag properly im sorry, just in case, literally every child in fucking south park got kidnapped, nope - Freeform, undertones of A/O/B dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I literally made this ridiculous fanfic because I saw one image that vaguely reminded me of Cryde. Im ashamed. Pretty much every child in South Park got kidnapped, and are held in captivity for an underground society that pretty much turned them each into wild animals in human bodies. Sort of like dogs/wolves. Its all implied dog fighting but with humans instead. They use bait and everything.  Craig had his loss, got violent, got locked up, and after lord knows how long of turning down any bait they send him they send him another fighter, who so happens to be Clyde. Im a bad person this is a bad fic its not worth your time please stay away. </p>
<p>  Also that summary was especially horrible because I am too tired to function.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the image this fic was based off of   
> https://36.media.tumblr.com/54b44babc4db352145f4475e6b4b6006/tumblr_n6yiohB7Me1sxbwmqo1_500.jpg
> 
> All other notes at the end p much

Reality became something grim for the children of south park. No one knew what had happened, either. Just, one day all the adults didn't see their children asleep in their beds, and the children woke up in places that were not their homes. 

For years, their humanity was stripped from them, and they fell apart. Each day they felt their humanity drain from them, until they became nothing but animals. It was like some kind of fucked up dog fighting ring. But there was more than fighting. Humans are easier to exploit in the underworld than dogs are. 

The less human they became, the more they were 'trained'. When it came to fighting, it was, as said, the same concept as dog fighting. The weak ones were used as bait. Little things to get the big ones, the actual fighters, riled up and violent. 

Behind the scenes, it was shocking (and very horrific) how animalistic they became. Weird pack-like groups, girls sticking to their boys side all the time. Almost like mates would do out in the wild. It was fucking ridiculously horrible. Of course, not everyone was interested in girls or boys. The gays stuck to one another just the same. 

Craig was one of them. But, quite frankly, he wasn't interested in gathering with a little boy toy. He used to have one, but like everything it didn't work out well enough for him. He didn't remember anything from his life before here, and that put him without a single memory Tweek wasn't a part of. 

But Tweek was weak. Behind closed doors, when it was just 'the animals' Craig could protect him. But the weak ones were always bait. 

And the bait always ended up dead. 

No matter how hard he tried, they always got Tweek away from him. They didn't always have drugs to put him down, either. Sometimes it was the nearest heaviest object. Whatever kept him out of it long enough to get the bait away. He was always angry, and very violent until he got Tweek back. They liked him to be put in fights during those times. He won a lot of those times. 

But one day, Tweek didn't come back to him. He was only given an uninterested 'he died' when he was given his food by one of those fucking underground workers. He fell apart in the worst sense. He got more and more violent as the days passed. Until not even his own ""friends"" were safe. He would lash out at everyone. The handlers, his buddies, his enemies, everyone. Eventually, he was muzzled, and locked away to be on his own when he wasn't fighting. 

It resulted in scratched up walls, the door being kicked at and hit until he exerted himself to the point he collapsed. He hated being locked up. Everyone did. But it never fixed them. They were animals now, after all. They no longer speak, nor do they even remember how. They don't laugh, or really enjoy themselves. They only guilty pleasures they get is sex. 

Everyone gets laid eventually. A matter of 'sexual frustration' perhaps. The aggression is nice, but it only makes things frustrating for everyone after a while. The ones that are locked up don't get a choice of when, or who their partner even is. They just get something shoved in their room, and its only taken out after its done. Not a moment before. 

Its not Craig's thing. Hes been left in a silent stand off with bait before. He wouldn't even look at them. He doesn't like it, really. How fucking frail they always act. Like one gust of wind can blow them away like dust. Tweek wasn't like that. Tweek would at least struggle a little bit. He wasn't a fragile little china doll. 

They always got taken out eventually, before they starved or something. They couldn't afford to let them get too weak, or else they'd die too quickly. Sometimes they'd be stuck there for a while. Craig would be pulled out for a fight and when he came back, they would still be there. 

He'd lie if he said he never thought about fucking them. They were pitiful and ugly. All of them. But they were always something he'd lacked for far too long. He never did it though. Tweek always came to mind when he got too close, sometimes he came to mind so late Craig had already been touching them. But he never actually got to it. He always felt too wrong about it, and backed off. 

He never took the bait anymore. 

But one day, they broke the pattern. They stuck a muzzle on him (for a reason he didn't quite get at first) before sending in a fighter. An actual strong one, one that didn't practically piss himself at the sight of Craig. It was refreshing. The new guy was muzzled too. The recognized each other. Craig knew him. Of course he did. It was Clyde, aka other person hes remembered as far back as memory goes. But on a more friendly level. 

Not much anymore, though. 

As was the protocol for fighting (though this wasn't a fight) they were leashed together with a very short leash, offering little distance between one anothers faces. But even though the leash was a good foot and a half long, it was slacked. because they were very up in each others face and growling. Craig noticed Clyde's collar didn't have any spikes. Its probably because he has a consistent win/lose rate of 50/50. Craig's own collar has spikes, because hes consistent in winning 9 times out of 10. 

Its a while before anything happens. Probably a solid 5 minutes of growling in each others face before anything happens. And like everything about their mannerisms, its all violent. Its not hard to understand why they were muzzled. They would have ripped each other to shreds without those there. 

It started like how most of their last interactions between them did, just violence. Though, perhaps somewhere along the line that violence just switched over to seeking dominance. Craig won it the first time. Clyde is smart, and knows how to submit. He always has. He knows when to back down in their fights, pretend to collapse so the winner would be pulled off and he could leave. His lack of persistence is probably why his winning rates are so low. Probably also the reason hes alive. 

When hes beneath Craig, and any struggle seems futile, he backs down. Hes not violent anymore. Its whatever. Clyde cared, of course. He cared about his safety, as well as about maintaining the dynamic. They both did. 

Of course, they aren't gifted with any lubricant. No one ever is. Perhaps that can be added to the ways girls are so lucky, when it comes to this kind of stuff their body makes their own. Clyde's wouldn't. 

But that wasn't an issue yet. Right now they were working on shifting the mood. Still violent with each other, of course, as was their nature. Craig rutted against Clyde, who did so back. Clyde raked his nails down Craig's back, Craig digging his into Clyde thighs. Eventually, Craig is hard, and that's all he needs. 

Without the lubricant, or preparation. Getting into Clyde was tough. It kept dragging on and no dice. After a while, Craig, though still trying, dropped his head to Clyde's shoulder with a frustrated whine. Clyde's less excited about it. He figures he'll bleed. Hes seen that happen. And bleeding isn't really his thing (even though he does it a lot). He eventually tries working in Craig's favor, moving his hips, forcing himself to relax (which took ridiculous amounts of focus), and actually reaching between themselves to align Craig's cock with his own ass. 

A decision that left him screaming. Because it hurt!! He had fallen out of the habit of crying when hes in pain, but never managed to learn how to tone down his own pain. Not without a rush of adrenaline to distract him. 

Craig's thrusts came fast, and the pace was hard and relentless, leaving Clyde breathless very quickly. He felt stuffed, like there wasn't even room to be breathing. Even though there was plenty. His eyes are closed tight, nails digging into Craig's back deep enough to draw blood. And Clyde was eerily aware of the sharp pains, the way the thrusts became slightly slicker. But he also had become aware blood wasn't a good lubricant, and the uncomfortableness of it all remained. 

Craig, after so long without it, was quick to kick the bucket, mind becoming fizzy as he releases into Clyde. It takes a second before he can pull out, and both of them are bloody. Beyond jut Clyde's ass and his dick, they're both covered in bleeding scratch marks. Craig sits up, and due to the leash that drags a very unhappy and whining Clyde with him. 

They're both weak right now. Clyde mainly from all the pain. His legs felt numb. Craig was out of commission from the haze of just cumming. Clyde and Craig both take a second to lean against the wall, Clyde getting used to the feeling of deep breaths. Nice. Craig's eyes are on Clyde, roaming over every forming bruise and scratch. Along with old bruises and scars. 

Once they've calmed back down, its not long until they're back to growling at each other. Craig's still tired, though. Hes not in the mood to fight all over again for dominance he's already proved he could easily get. And, unlike Clyde, hes more willing to take it up the ass without a fight. 

He moves, pulling Clyde with him just like last time. The collar on his neck twists and burns uncomfortably as he turns, the leash forcing the collar to turn in the first place. No fun is what that is. Without much thought, he just drops to his elbows and his knees, the tight leash keeping the two of them close. 

Clyde's surprised by the quick submission, but goes for it quickly anyways. Hes rutting himself against Craig, getting himself hard. He eyes all those scratches left on Craig's back, and it helps him in his efforts to go from soft to stiff. Then, as he had done for Craig, he guides his cock into him. 

Craig had learned, through plenty of endeavors with Tweek, not to clench up. It was difficult, because his body wanted it out. Without lubricant it was never any good. But this is fine. He'd be fine. 

Of course, without the lubricant, just like Clyde he suffered tearing. He didn't enjoy it, but he was better about keeping quiet. It seemed Clyde was just noisy, because similar to his earlier screaming, hes moaning rather excitedly now. As he was allowed to roam a little, unlike the locked up Craig, he got to fuck his chick. Or dude. Craig figures chick, unless Bebe died or something. Getting access to sex more than Craig has gave him more stamina. 

And that stamina became exceedingly more and more unbearable as time passed. Craig growled out his impatience, just wanting it over and done with. Its not that he minded it, really, just that he quickly got tired of the push and pull feeling. The heavy breathing and the sting as he felt the blood run down his thighs. He wasn't used to that feeling, yet there it was. 

Eventually, Clyde did find release, and Craig just wanted to lay down at that point, and didn't even give Clyde the time to pull out before he just laid down. Which left Clyde unhappy, since he was dragged down with him. But they both needed rest anyways. So this was fine. 

They slept with as much distance between them as the leash would allow. Clyde would probably be left there for a couple days. It not only offers them more time to go about their business but also to rest. 

If nothing else, something they can be happy about is the fact they don't have to fight for a week or two. 

The Handlers cant afford to lose two fighters simply because they aren't well enough to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally only wrote this because I saw that image as I went on my merry little way through tumblr. Fucking tumblr. SJWs come and get me im ready for the 'kill yourself' comments :'). But yeah pretty much I went out of my way to wrote a 2000+ word fic just because i saw an image that vaguely reminded me of cryde. Im soooooo great. Sorry for wasting both your and my own time.


End file.
